


Accro et à cran

by KeanaB



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 06:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11548953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeanaB/pseuds/KeanaB
Summary: Une seule femme l'affole, c'est Elle. Un silence, voilà qui est suffisant pour expliquer un cœur qui ne bat que pour Elle sans que celle-ci ne s'en rende compte. C'est l'histoire du célèbre Sirius Black qui tombe éperdument amoureux d'une femme inaccessible à ses yeux avant que la guerre ne les emporte.





	Accro et à cran

**Chapitre 1 : Use Somebody**

_Note de l’auteur : Après quelques semaines de réflexion, j’ai décidé de me mettre à écrire une histoire entière sur Marlène et Sirius._  
_Ce livre respecte un maximum les opus Harry Potter car j’aime l’idée de greffer une petite histoire à l’histoire originale de l’auteur. Cependant, je ne suis pas parfaite, il se peut que certaines erreurs se soient glissées dans mon histoire. Elle comporte pour le moment 40 chapitres pas tous écrit (sinon ça ne serait pas drôle) et j’espère que ma vision de ce couple vous plaira !  
_

_PS: Chapitres tous corrigés par LycorisSnape. Cette fiction ne comportera aucun dialogue._

_Disclaimers : Aucun de ses personnages ne m’appartient, ils sont tous à JKR._

 

* * *

 

_(Chanson : Use somebody de Kings of Leon)_

_Octobre 1975 – 5 ème année des Maraudeurs_

L’effervescence était à son point culminant de la soirée à Poudlard. En ce 31 Octobre 1975 qui annonçait Halloween dans le monde des non-sorciers, cette fête était aussi mise à l’honneur dans la Grande Salle décorée pour l’occasion. Aucun étudiant ne pouvait ignorer cette magie qui flottait au-dessus de sa tête, même les Serpentards avaient été impressionnés par les efforts déployés par leurs professeurs. Cependant, beaucoup d’entre eux s’étaient réfugié dans les cachots, incapables de supporter la vue d’un sourire.

Sirius lui, souriait à pleines dents alors qu’il se rendait compte qu’Halloween était l’occasion rêvée pour se rincer l’œil devant chaque étudiante de Poudlard qui se pavanait. Etrangement cette fête rimait avec une libération de leur sexualité et les filles s’étaient quasiment toutes déguisées de sorte à attirer les regards sur elles. Sirius était bien le dernier à se plaindre, il entendait des gloussements suraiguës à chaque fois qu’il posait son regard sur les jambes dénudées d’une jeune fille. Alors qu’il sirotait son verre au bar prévu pour l’occasion, il sentit le coup de coude de son voisin et se retourna vers le centre de la Grande Salle où Lily Evans se tenait devant James, qui venait visiblement de se prendre une gifle, vue la trace rouge visible à leur distance.

Il soupira légèrement alors que Remus tendait déjà la main pour réclamer son dû. Mais quelle idée de faire des paris avec ce loup qui semblait déjà tout savoir des évènements avant même qu’ils ne se produisent ? Il sorti alors quelques mornilles de sa poche et les posa dans la paume alors qu’il sentait le sourire moqueur de Remus. Il gagnerait la prochaine fois, c’était certain et il parierait le double pour reprendre sa mise. James revenait bredouille mais arborait toujours un grand sourire malgré le rejet constant d’Evans et Sirius le soutenait fermement à chaque fois. Car si James ne se cachait pas qu’il était fou d’Evans depuis leur première année, Sirius avait plus de mal à admettre qu’il avait lui aussi son point faible, caché dans la foule.  
Il avait tellement du mal à l’admettre qu’il avait fini par réussir à le dissimuler habillement au fil des années. Ce n’était pas très difficile, il suffisait de concentrer son attention sur Lily pour son ami James et tout passait, ni vu ni connu. Et sa réputation de coureur de jupon avait aussi fait son petit chemin pour renforcer l’image d’un jeune homme qui ne se poserait jamais.

Mais lorsqu’il La vit sourire un peu plus loin, Sirius en lâcha presque le verre qu’il avait à la main.

Marlène était de loin la fille la plus brillante de l’école mais sa modestie était aussi grande que sa beauté. Blonde, les yeux marron en hiver, verts en été, une tête de moins que Sirius et un physique ravageur, caché par les nombreuses couches de vêtements obligatoires à Poudlard. Elle aurait pu ressembler à toutes les blondes de son école mais c’était Marlène. Elle était radicalement différente de toutes les autres et lors de  sa première année, lorsqu’il avait posé ses yeux sur elle, il avait su qu’elle ferait battre son cœur  intensément, sans comprendre comment ni pourquoi. Etait-ce sa façon de se mouvoir ? Etait-ce sa façon de regarder ce qui l’entourait ? Qu’avait-elle pour plaire au beau Sirius Black et pour que celui-ci n’ait jamais le courage d’aller la voir ? Il avait pourtant toutes les filles qu’il voulait, il savait les ramener à ses pieds aussi simplement que bonjour, s’attirant la jalousie de tous ses condisciples d’ailleurs. Mais Marlène, c’était autre chose. C’était un monde dans lequel il pouvait s’extasier sur chaque détail, qui pouvait paraitre sans importance, mais qui faisait toute la différence. C’étaient ses longs doigts fins, ses ongles qu’elle avait fini par arrêter de ronger avec les années. C’était ses boucles blondes qu’elle avait fini par dompter au fil du temps. C’était peut-être aussi ce corps qu’il voyait évoluer au fur et à mesure que les étés passaient et qu’elle enlevait ses longs manteaux d’hiver. C’était peut-être ses yeux qui pouvaient lancer des éclairs face à des cons et se radoucir lorsqu’elle voyait Lily. C’était peut-être sa simplicité sans aucun artifice, c’étaient peut-être ses lèvres qui attiraient inexorablement le regard de Sirius, qu’importe les circonstances où il les voyait. Marlène accumulait des atouts que Sirius ne pouvait plus énumérer au fur et à mesure des années, elle était tout simplement la perfection à ses yeux. Mais plus que tout, ce qui le frappait toujours de façon édifiante, c’était ses silences, toujours des plus éloquents.

Marlène était certainement la sorcière la plus douée de l’école mais aussi la plus dangereuse. Personne ne pouvait prévoir ses réactions, pas même sa meilleure amie Lily, avec laquelle elle dansait actuellement joyeusement. Combien de fois ne l’avait-elle pas surpris lui-même à stupéfixer des Serpentard l’année précédente alors que certains osaient s’en prendre à Lily ou à des étudiants plus jeunes qu’eux ? Marlène était douée et même crainte lorsqu’elle dévalait les escaliers de Poudlard. James lui accordait une confiance totale concernant la sécurité de Lily lorsqu’il n’avait pas un œil sur elle, même si c’était rare. Comme s’ils avaient eu un accord tacite, Marlène protégeait Lily face à des étudiants sournois voulant suivre le mouvement qui se déroulait au-delà des murs de Poudlard. Ce sinistre mouvement qui voulait éradiquer les moldus et les « sang de bourbes » comme disait sa mère. Lily n’en avait pas encore réellement conscience, James non plus certainement mais Sirius, lui qui baignait avec les Black dans ce monde si cruel, connaissait le danger que Lily courait à rester plus longtemps face à ce genre de personnes. Il savait que ce mouvement devenait dangereux et que les sorciers et sorcières issus de familles moldus étaient tous en danger.

Marlène était certainement la sorcière la plus douée de l’école car ses humeurs étaient aussi instables que le temps de la Grande Bretagne. Parfois sombre le matin avec un rayon de soleil puis brumeux et soudain chaotique en début d’après-midi pour finir par se calmer en dévoilant le coucher du soleil sous un vent glacial. Mais pour Sirius, Marlène était son ciel étoilé, aussi vaste qu’inexploré, le laissant rêveur et pantois.

Car Marlène avait beau être née muette, tous ses sorts étaient des informulés. De ce fait, depuis sa première année, Sirius ne l’avait jamais vu prononcer la moindre formule magique à voix haute en cours comme dans les couloirs. Les McKinnons étaient connu dans leur monde, pas autant que les Black ou les Potter mais tout le monde en avaient entendu parler. Marlène, qui était fille unique, était né muette et avait réussis à développer son potentiel en fonction de cette qualité. Oui, pour Sirius, c’était une qualité qu’il adorait observer chez elle. Elle ne parlait pas, elle ne riait pas aux éclats, elle n’émettait aucun son, on pouvait à peine l’entendre soupirer en classe mais cette qualité la rendait totalement exceptionnelle à ses yeux. Elle n’était pas une de ses filles écervelées qui attiraient l’attention de Sirius d’une manière ou d’une autre, non. Marlène ne faisait rien pour l’attirer et il en était devenu accro. Accro à son regard dès le matin pendant le petit-déjeuner, accro à son habitude de prendre la main de Lily sans que personne ne sache pourquoi. Il était accro à ses doigts lorsqu’ils prenaient une plume pour écrire, accro à son corps quand il en devinait la silhouette au détour d’un couloir. Accro à son parfum et à sa présence qu’elle dégageait peu importe où elle était. Et Sirius devenait alors méconnaissable, même à ses propres yeux.

Elle avait ce don de le faire se sentir minable à chaque fois qu’elle le regardait. Pourtant, il se donnait une certaine contenance en se cachant derrière cette image si parfaite de lui. Tellement parfaite que les filles défilaient devant lui mais lui, c’était son cœur qui s’arrachait et s’effritait chaque jour devant Marlène.

Il porta son verre à ses lèvres quand Remus tendit les pièces à James sous le regard interrogatif de Sirius. Il savait que James était assez tordu pour parier contre lui-même dans certaines occasions et fini par sourire en se rendant compte qu’il savait pertinemment que, pour le moment, il n’avait aucune chance avec Evans. Mais c’était relativement dur en ce moment de ne pas se défouler sur Snivellus qui semblait se cacher derrière Bellatrix, Avery et sa bande de gnou pour éviter les Maraudeurs. Le fait que les deux garçons ne cessent de s’en prendre à un ami de Lily n’arrangeait certainement pas le fameux « et plus si affinité » que James balançait à tout va à Evans.

Nerveusement, Sirius porta son regard de nouveau vers la foule, repérant bien vite la chevelure blonde de Marlène dans les bras de Lily. C’était bien les filles les plus soudées de l’école et leur amitié avait toujours été jalousé, au même titre que celle de James et Sirius. Il s’empêcha de rire en se disant que James et lui avait bien fait de jeter leur dévolu sur des filles qui se disaient probablement tout, tout comme eux. Mais si Sirius pensait qu’un jour, James y arriverait, il savait que jamais il ne réussirait à conquérir le cœur de Marlène. Ils étaient à présent en 5ème année et il n’avait jamais réussi à trouver l’occasion de lui parler et c’était bien la seule fille de toute l’école dans ce cas-là. Jamais il ne s’était installé à côté d’elle durant un cours , jamais il n’avait pu lui dire bonjour, jamais il n’avait pu tenté quoi que ce soit avec elle. Etait-il trop lâche ? Avait-il peur de sa propre réaction ? Avec les années, il avait même fini par ignorer cette fille qui retenait toujours son attention, pour ne pas soulever trop de  questions indiscrètes. Jusque-là, le plan avait parfaitement fonctionné. Mais plus il n’osait pas lui parler, plus Marlène s’éloignait alors qu’il n’était jamais loin d’elle. Il la regardait grandir, évoluer et murir, alors que lui restait éternellement le Sirius con qu’elle connaissait, ne lui permettant pas de connaître celui qu’il était vraiment. Il n’était pas prêt de toute façon, pas prêt à savoir ce qu’il ressentirait le jour où Marlène le regarderait réellement.

Un groupe de filles s’écarta alors, lui dégageant la vue  sur Marlène et il faillit s’étrangler dans son verre lorsqu’il remarqua le déguisement singulier de la jeune fille. Si les autres filles, mise à part Lily, s’étaient affublée de façon osée, Marlène avait décidé de transformer une partie de sa peau visible en y mettant de longs poils noirs, partiellement sales d’ailleurs, ressemblant très étrangement à un Sinistros. Se rendait-elle compte à quel point elle lui ressemblait ? S’assurant que personne ne l’ai vu recracher son jus de citrouille, il l’observa d’un œil distrait alors que James lui faisait la centième remarque de la journée concernant Lily et sa sublime beauté. Sirius acquiesçait sans lâcher Marlène du regard. C’était elle, sa sublime beauté.

Marlène était de nouveau en train de rire aux paroles de Lily et Sirius s’empêcha de sombrer dans la mélancolie, sans pouvoir être assez proche pour entendre ce moment si rare. Il était rare de la voir sourire, elle semblait réserver cette si belle facette d’elle à de de rares personnes et il se rendit compte qu’il n’en faisait pas partie.

Et comment ? Quasiment à chaque fois qu’il croisait Marlène dans un couloir, il était accompagné d’une de ses conquêtes, qui ne faisaient qu’attirer l’indifférence de la jeune fille à son égard. Alors il se contentait de la regarder de loin, de l’observer pour tenter de la connaître par cœur et trouver tous les jours un moyen de substituer sa présence inexistante dans sa réalité. Car Marlène n’était qu’un rêve inaccessible qui le rendait chèvre. Et plus les années passaient, plus Sirius manquait de courage pour aller l’aborder. Sous quel prétexte ? Comment faire face à ses regards des plus imposants ? Que répondre si on lui demandait pourquoi il ne lui avait jamais parlé avant ? Des questions qui n’avaient pas encore de réponses et dont il reculait l’échéance le plus loin possible. En attendant, il y avait ces ravissantes jeunes filles qui venaient de passer sous ses yeux et il prévient d’un simple regard James qu’il le verrait plus tard dans la soirée.

Alors qu’une des jeunes filles s’approchaient de lui, Sirius sentit cet habituel pincement au cœur. Il savait qu’il trahissait ses principes de loyauté envers ses réels sentiments. Mais bien vite, la jeune fille posa son doigts sur la poitrine du jeune homme descendant presque lascivement jusqu’à sa ceinture, sans aucune honte. Pourtant, le sourire de Sirius s’agrandit et il tenta d’oublier le prénom de Marlène que son cœur hurlait à sa tête, comme un avertissement face à la connerie qu’il s’apprêtait encore à faire. Jeter une fille dans ses bras et oublier ce qui le rongeait.

Il savait déjà qu’il passerait sa nuit à penser à Elle, quoi qu’il fasse, quelle que soit la fille qui gémirait contre lui.

 

 


End file.
